danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Cassandra Ilion
Cassandra Illion is a member of the Miach Familia. Appearance Cassandra has long dark hair and light colored eyes. Personality Cassandra has a timid personality and is often with Daphne Laulos who takes care of her. Like Daphne, she was pressured into joining the Apollo Familia. Cassandra also has the ability to see visions and through this she predicted that the Apollo Familia would be destroyed, though no one believed her until they lost the War Game against the Hestia Familia. Cassandra is shown to be grateful to Bell Cranel for believing her vision. Plot Volume 6 The day after the fight at the Hibachitei, Bell discussed the situation with Eina at the Guild when Daphne Laulos and Cassandra arrived to hand him an invitation to the God's Banquet being held by Apollo. The God's Banquet this time allowed for the Gods to bring one of their Familia along with them. The morning after the banquet hosted by Apollo, Bell had his status updated and left to head for the Dungeon. However, once he walked outside of the church they lived in, he saw the Apollo Familia surrounding the church on the ground and on the various buildings. Realizing their intent, Bell quickly grabbed Hestia and started running as the Apollo Familia commenced their assault on them. As they ran, they noticed that the Apollo Familia had destroyed the church they lived in, forcing their options down. After jumping up eight meters to the top of a building, Daphne confronted them along with Cassandra and several other Familia members. She told Bell to give up as Apollo was known to keep on chasing after those he took a liking to. Bell rejected her warning and ran to avoid the Familia members with her. As Bell left, Cassandra warned Daphne that they shouldn't force him into a corner and that the rabbit would jump over the moon and devour the sun. However, Daphne didn't take her seriously and brushed her words off as a dream. During the War Game, Luan Espel opened the gate on the castle's west wall, allowing Bell and Welf to enter. While everyone was shocked, the "Luan Espel" turned out to be Lili disguised using Cinder Ella. The real Luan was captured and held in a warehouse on the outskirts of Orario. Lili knew the layout of the castle and quickly led them to the hallway in front of the entrance to the tower where Hyacinthus was. Daphne was shocked by "Luan's" betrayal and led several mages and archer to incercept them. Welf noticed them and defeated all of the mages using his magic, taking out the archers along with them due to the Ignis Fatuus. The confused allowed Bell to slip past Daphne and head to the tower. She tried to stop him but Welf blocked her way, saying that they should fight with weapons. In the tower, Cassandra was pleading to Hyacinthus to run away from the tower before he would get finished. He didn't take her seriously, telling her that there were several other people there and they could easily take Bell out. Seeing that he completely disregarded her warning, Cassandra warned him of a lightning strike which he again disregarded as foolishness. On the spiral staircase leading to the throne room, Bell unleashed a sixty second Argonaut powered Firebolt that destroyed most of the room leaving only Hyacinthus still standing. Bell rushed up the stairs to confront Hyacinthus who was in shock at the fact that Bell managed to cause this much damage. The two fought with Hyacinthus once again shocked at how different Bell's strength was than a week before. Fearing defeat he began chanting for Aro Zephyros while Bell was going to attack him with Firebolt. However, Cassandra got back up and slammed into him, causing him to lose his aim. Lili quickly forced Cassandra away from Bell and the two unleashed their magic. Even though Bell was physical just as strong as Hyacinthus, his opponent had the higher magic stat and Aro Zephyros beat Firebolt. Bell dodged it but the Aro Zephyros came back around and Hyacinthus made it explode. The explosion pushed Bell away and Hyacinthus thought he would win with the next strike. However, Bell dodged his attack and disarmed him with his feet, finishing up with a left hand punch straight to Hyacinthus' face. Hyacinthus' body flew and rolled across the room landing thirty feet away flat on the ground. Volume 7 Several days after the War Game with the Hestia Familia, Daphne and Cassandra returned to the Apollo Familia's former home after Cassandra claimed that she knew her favorite pillow was there through a vision. Daphne didn't believe it although Bell did and went to look for it. He found it exactly where Cassandra said it would be and brought it back to her. She was grateful of Bell for believing her vision and the two leave. They later came back to join the Hestia Familia until it was revealed that Hestia owed 200,000,000 valis to Hephaestus. Daphne grabbed Cassandra and dragged her off. Volume 8 Miach offered Daphne Laulos, Cassandra, and Luan Espel a place in the Miach Familia since the Apollo Familia had been disbanded following the War Game. Daphne and Cassandra accepted but Luan refused due to his pride. Volume 9 One night, the Hestia Familia gathered at the Babel to head to the dungeon. As they moved, Bell felt the stares of many people and wondered if they were people from the Guild or some other force. Shrugging it off, Hestia sent them off while the party entered the dungeon, quickly traveling to the 20th floor. After her children had left, Hestia traveled to the specified location as ordered. Suddenly, Fels appeared and approached Hestia. Hestia was suspicious of Fels, sensing something strange about him. Fels told her that he wanted to discuss something with her but couldn't do it while he was being targeted. Black smoke shot out from his sleeve, covering both of them before they disappeared. Miach, Takemikazuchi, Hephaestus, Naaza, Daphne, Cassandra, Ouka, and Chigusa were shocked at the situation though they knew there was nothing else they could do. Category:Apollo Familia Category:Miach Familia Category:Adventurers Category:Level 2